Possessions of Zanta Claws
Over the course of The three Zanta Claws episodes, he has used different possessions to carry out tasks for him or to help him out. Presumably, Zanta believes most of his possessions are expendable, as most of his belongings have either been abandoned, destroyed, or it is unknown what has happened to them. Explosive Carolers At the beginning of Zanta Claws 2, 4 carolers appeared at Edd's house, and revealed they were sent by Zanta to cause them dismay. They told Edd he had Kidnapped Santa, and then sang "The sweet little angels will explode on the day" before exploding on Edd's front door, destroying his house and hurting Edd's foot. Zanta was then angered to find out that the carolers had failed to dispose of Edd, Tom and Matt. It is unknown who wrote the carol they sang, presumably Zanta. Apparently, they may have been robots with recorded voices that had bombs in them. Zanta's Sled﻿/Sleigh Zanta's sled is a normal sleigh, similar to Santa's, pulled by Zombeh reindeer and filled with presents in the back. However, in its next appearance, it had gone under modifications. Now it was armed with two rapid firing machine guns and contained an unknown amount of rockets, which could be dropped from the underbelly of the sleigh or fired from the sides. It appeared briefly in Zanta Claws, but it's main role was in Zanta Claws 3, where it was stolen by Tom and used to attack the city and blow up Santa's sleigh. It was destroyed by the Boxmas Bot in the climax of the episode. Zanta described the sled as his 'ride' and obviously felt quite cool riding in it. However when he invited Tom onto his sled Tom told him "It Sucks. Christmas Sucks. YOU SUCK." Zanta's Lair Zanta's lair is located in the North pole. It has a postbox outside, a giant skull on the roof which has glowing red eyes, as well as two pillars located at the sides with flames on top. The only room revealed is the control room, which contains a prison cell, a chandelier and a group of television screens on the wall, which helps Zanta see what everybody is doing. Edd, Tom and Matt stumble upon the lair when they were looking for Zanta's house. They decide to go inside and ask for directions as Zanta observes them on a TV screen. During the confrontation at the end of the episode the chandelier falls on Zanta and crushes him. In Zanta Claws 3, Zanta buried himself in Edd's front room, therefore abandoning his lair in the North Pole. Trick Presents In Zanta Claws 2, to prevent Edd, Tom and Matt from reaching him, Zanta left them presents outside his lair. The presents contained "Just what their hearts desire" but it would burn them in some way. Tom recieved a pair of eyes, only to for the sun to burn them; he still kept his eyes up to the end of the episode. Edd received a bottle-shaped pool of Cola, which boiled him when he tried to swim in it. Matt recieved money, only for it to be set on fire, which angered him because nobody had told him money could burn. The Boxmas Bot Even though it appeared towards the end of Zanta Claws 3, Zanta apparently owns it. It is a transformer, changing from a purple van to a fighting machine, which is it's current form. It was used to defeat Tom and save Christmas. The boxmas bot has a resemblance to the transformer in almeratron. Category:Items